I Promise
by Sally Fox
Summary: **chapter 2 is up** H+V story!!! It's been 3 years since Hitomi's been to Gaea and she is now 18. She misses Van greatly and regrets leaving him. Hitomi gets a wonderful idea! What is she planning?
1. Decision

**A/N: This is my 4th Escaflowne story!! Can you believe it??? I still haven't even finished my other ones. *sigh* I couldn't help it. ^_^ I finally finished the series so now I know everything bit by bit instead of guessing. Yay!! I hope it's not crummy. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne....blah blah blah blah...let's just get on with the story okay?

*~*~*~*~* 

"talking"   
_"voice in head"   
thoughts or emphasis_

*~*~*~*~* 

**Vocabulary:**   
hai = yes   
ano = um   
aishiteru = I love you   
baka = idiot/stupid   
iie = no   
gomen-nasai = I'm sorry   
ja = bye   
ganbatta-ne(did I spell that right?) = good luck 

*~*~*~*~* 

I Promise   
by: Sally Fox   
[escaflowne17.tripod.com][1]

Chapter 1: Decision 

*~*~*~*~* 

It had been 3 years since Hitomi had last been to Gaea. She and Van kept intact and during all those years, Hitomi told Van about Earth and all about her customs. Van helped Hitomi catch up on all the news from her friends and about all the events that happened on Gaea. 

Hitomi was finally 18 and Van had finished rebuilding Fanelia. That's when the trouble began. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Hitomi sat on the smooth grass, letting it tickle her toes. She inhaled the fresh air around her. The fields reminded her of Van. They smelled like Van. Hitomi smiled as she closed her eyes and laid back on the grass. 

Not long after Hitomi had settled on the grass soft footsteps could be heard. Hitomi opened her eyes slowly to find those eyes. Those eyes that made her heart beat ever so strangely. That made her want to cry out for joy. 

"Van. You came back for me?" Hitomi asked as tears welled up in her eyes. 

"Hai." Van answered softly as he knelt beside Hitomi. Hitomi sat up finding herself very close to Van. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her head rest on his chest. He hugged her back and slowly lifted her face towards his. 

"Aishiteru, Van." Hitomi whispered when they were just breaths away. Her heart pounded in her chest as Van leaned a little closer. 

Van opened his mouth to speak. To tell Hitomi those words she had been longing to hear all her life, but what she heard surprised her. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Aaaaaaahhh!!!!" Hitomi screamed as she bolted upright in her bed, strangling her alarm clock. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I hate you alarm clock!! You ruined the best moment of my entire life!!!" Hitomi screamed as she threw the alarm clock across the room. "Baka!!!" 

_"Hitomi? Is something wrong?"_ a deep baritone voice asked with concern clearly etched into it. 

Hitomi blushed profusely, remembering the dream as she answered, "Iie Van. Gomen-nasai." 

_"For what?"_

"For dreaming about...about..." Hitomi realized what she was about to say and quickly changed it, "...for worrying you." 

_"What did you dream Hitomi? Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Never mind about it. It was nothing." 

_"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything."_

Hitomi smiled. Van had grown up to be so sweet and caring. He wasn't the rash 15 year old that Hitomi had once known. "Hai! It must have been one of those dreams you just react to. Van? How come I haven't seen you for forever?" Hitomi asked as she laid her head back down on her pillow. 

_"Because I want us to be surprised when we next see each other again."_

"But Van! It's been almost two years now!" Hitomi whined. 

Van just chuckled and changed the subject. _"So when's your track meet? Are you going to run?"_ he asked her, already knowing the answer. 

Hitomi shook her head at the sudden change of subject but let it slide. "Hai! It's in 3 weeks and I'm going to win 1st place for you Van." 

_"Hitomi...you don't have to..."_

"No, but I want to." Hitomi smiled, but it soon turned into a frown. "I miss you so much Van, it hurts. I just want to see you again." 

_"Me too Hitomi. Some time soon. I promise. I better go. The council is getting angry with me for leaving the meeting so suddenly."_

"Okay. Ja!" Hitomi glanced at her watch sitting on the table. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for practice!" 

*~*~*~*~* 3 weeks later *~*~*~*~* 

"Van?" 

_"Hitomi? What is it?"_

"I just need someone to talk to, that's all. Did I call you at a bad time?" 

_"Hitomi, never is there a bad time for_ you _to call on me."_ Van smiled. His love for Hitomi was just as strong as ever, and since lately he had met so many princesses he had become a little better at talking with women. Most of the princesses instantly fell for him. Whether it was for his personality that had improved ever since Hitomi, or his good looks, but there was only one woman Van's heart was set on. Hitomi. He was also getting a little better at teasing Hitomi and maybe even making her blush, but the best thing he was good at was making her smile, even though he didn't know it. 

Hitomi smiled at Van's compliment. He was so sweet to her. _Does Van still care for me like he did three years ago? Is he waiting for me, or does he thing of me as just a friend now, and nothing more?_ Hitomi's thoughts drifted as those thought finally entered her mind after all these years. She had always been so confident about Van waiting for her, but now she wasn't quite so sure. He told her that he had to get married before he turned 19, but Hitomi hadn't approved to it yet. She didn't want to. 

_"Hitomi? Are you still there?"_ Van's gentle voice reached Hitomi's thoughts, bringing her back to reality. 

"H...hai!" 

_"Ano...I want to give you something...as a good luck charm for you race."_ Van told Hitomi softly. 

Van hadn't given Hitomi anything ever since two and a half years ago. 

_~*~Flashback~*~ _

Hitomi sat down on the field's grass at the track. The place Van told her to meet him. 

A sudden pillar of light crashed to the ground, leaving a handsome young boy standing. Hitomi called out his name as she hurriedly ran to him, crushing him in her tight embrace. 

"Hitomi, I want to give you something." Van gently pushed Hitomi back and handed her his shirt. Pure white wings shot from his back as Hitomi watched in awe. His wings always took her breath away. 

One small feather floated to Van's hand. He walked up to Hitomi and gently pressed it into her hand. Hitomi hugged the feather to her chest as silent tears fell from her eyes. "Arigatou, Van. Ano...can I keep your shirt too?" Hitomi blushed a little. 

Van returned her blush as the blook rushed to his face. "I...if you want to Hitomi." 

A grateful smile spread across Hitomi's face. "Arigatou Van. Ano...could you turn around for a moment?" 

"Hai." 

Hitomi quickly changed her shirt. "Okay. You can turn around now. So...how do I look?" Hitomi asked as she walked up to Van. 

Seeing Hitomi in his shirt made him blush even more. "You look better in it than I do!" 

Hitomi giggled, "That's because you _look better with it off." Hitomi gasped. "Did I just say that out loud?" Her face turned bright red. "Gomen-nasai Van!" _

"Don't be Hitomi. Now I know not to wear my shirt every time we see each other!" 

"Van!!!" 

Van laughed. "I'm just joking Hitomi." he smiled and brushed some bangs away from her eyes. 

Hitomi returned his smile. She leaned down and picked up her jacket. "Here. This is for letting me keep your shirt." Hitomi handed him the jacket and he took it with a most pleasurable smile plastered to his face. 

"Arigatou, Hitomi," Van let his wings disappear as he put the jacket on. "I'll see you again soon." 

"Bye bye, Van!" Hitomi waved to her love as he left the same way he had come. 

~*~End Flashback~*~ 

"You don't need to give me anything Van." 

_"No, but I want to."_ Van repeated Hitomi's words from three weeks ago. 

"I thought you were going to wait for the right moment for us to see each other again." 

_"I don't have to come there to give it to you. I'll send it to you right now."_

A blue pillar of light entered Hitomi's room and left something laying on the floor. Hitomi gasped. "But...Van...I..." 

_"I just want you to have it for now. You can give it back to me when we meet again if you want."_ Hitomi smiled as she got the hint. _"I better go Hitomi. Another princess has arrived."_ Van sounded a bit depressed and hoped Hitomi got the hint. I hope Hitomi wants to. 

A sudden idea came to Hitomi. _Of course!!! I know what to do!!! It'll surprise him and maybe he'll even be glad to see me better that way!!! It's perfect!_ "Okay Van. Wish me luck!!" 

_"Ganbatta-ne!!!"_

*~*~*~*~* 

Hitomi sat on the bleachers at the track meet with her friends Yukari and Amano. She opened her palm to reveal the present Van had given her. 

Yukari let out a squeal of delight as she saw the gift in Hitomi's hand. "Hitomi!! You found it!!! Where was it??" 

"With Van of course. I already told you that I had given it to him before I left. He gave it back." Hitomi answered and placed the pendant around her neck. 

Yukari shook her head. "You _still_ haven't given up on that guy? Come on Hitomi! I've tried to hook you up with guys, but all you do is turn them down. He left you Hitomi!! How can you still love him after that?" 

Hitomi looked downcast. Van had never left her. She left him. "That's not true Yukari. He didn't leave me. I left him." 

Yukari looked shocked. "Why? Did he not love you back or something?" 

Hitomi shook her head. "Iie. He loved me back. I...I just...I guess I just missed Earth and all my friends so badly. Now I'm not so sure I should have left." Yukari smacked the back of Hitomi's head, causing her to lean over. "Ow!! Yukari!!! What was that for??" 

"For not staying with him! That's what!!! Baka!! You need to go back to him and I mean it!!" 

Hitomi smiled at her best friend. "I know Yukari, and I am going. Today in fact." Tears welled up into Hitomi's eyes. "I'm so glad you understand!!" Hitomi hugged her friend tightly. "Arigatou, Yukari." 

*~*~*~*~* 

**A/N: ^_^ So how was it? Please R&R and I'll continue the story. Ja!!! **

I decided to add some extra stuff just for fun!!! ^_^ This stuff is just the story. Not the A/Ns and title and stuff. 

Pages: 6   
Words: 1,642   
Characters (no spaces): 7,208   
Characters (with spaces): 8,784   
Paragraphs: 72   
Lines: 214 

   [1]: http://escaflowne17.tripod.com



	2. Van's Princess

**A/N: I _finally_ got the second chapter out! After I heard about everyone planning out how I would die, I decided to keep writing! ^^''' Thanx to all those awesome reviewers out there! For a quick review of the last chapter, Hitomi and Van communicated with each other, Van gave Hitomi back her pendant and now Hitomi's planning something for Van. **

P.S. (*smiles* hehe, P.S.) *clears throat* For all you Escaflowne writers out there please go to my website [Two Worlds Apart][1] and go to fan fics. There you can post your own fan fics!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne *wah!!!!*

*~*~*~*~* 

"talking"   
_"voice in head"   
thoughts or emphasis_

*~*~*~*~* 

**Vocabulary:**   
gomen-nasai = I'm sorry   
ano = um 

*~*~*~*~* 

I Promise   
by: Sally Fox   
escaflowne17.tripod.com 

Chapter 2: Van's Princess 

*~*~*~*~* 

Hitomi sprinted to the track when her event was called. She was so excited for this. She just couldn't wait any longer to see Van. As she crouched down on the track she could make out Yukari waving to her and cheering her on. Hitomi gave a big smile and waved back then concentrated back on the track. 

The bang shot out into the sky. To Hitomi it was as if everything was in slow motion. A sweet sensation filled her body. The sensation of flying. It happened every time she ran. This time it was as if the feeling was borne anew. She had fulfilled one promise; the next was yet to be. 

A faint cheer could be heard throughout Hitomi's mind and it grew louder and louder, but she didn't let it overcome her. As the teachers started coming out to congratulate Hitomi on the best run ever seen in history they stopped short. Hitomi kept on running. 

Hitomi shut her eyes and put her hand over her pendant and wished. A blue pillar of light crashed right in front of her. She ran to it and practically jumped in. Everyone gasped as the pillar took away the best runner in Japan to a world among the stars. To a world where the Earth and Moon hung together in the sky. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Hitomi quickly stood up and looked at the sky. A smile formed on her lips as tears formed in her eyes. She was finally back. 

"Hitomi!!!" a familiar voice called out as someone on a horse rushed up to her. 

Hitomi smiled. _Just where I wanted to be!_ "Millerna-san!!!" Hitomi ran up to her. 

"I thought it might be you!" 

"Millerna-san, I need your help." 

"Nani? What's wrong Hitomi?" Millerna asked as she helped Hitomi onto the back of her horse. 

"I'll explain when we get to the castle." 

*~*~*~*~*3 days later*~*~*~*~* 

Van sighed. Hitomi hadn't talked to him for about 3 days now. _Is she mad at me because I gave the pendant back to her? Maybe she didn't get the hint._ He had tried to talk to her but she seemed to block him off somehow. _How am I supposed to tell her why I really gave it to her if she keeps blocking me off? I should have come and picked her up from the Mystic Moon myself._

"There you are! I thought you might be up here. Everyone's been looking for you Van-sama. Princess Hoshi is here," Merle told Van. She just shook her head as she saw Van looking at the Mystic Moon. _He's been like this ever since Hitomi stopped talking to him. Oh, Hitomi. Why?_ Merle decided to leave Van to his thoughts. Hoshi would just have to wait. 

Van let out another long depressing sigh. _Another one? Maybe I should live on the Mystic Moon with Hitomi instead of putting up with this sick torture. I bet Hitomi doesn't have to rule a kingdom and get married to someone she doesn't love._ Rolling over on his side, Van finally decided to get up. 

*~*~*~*~* 

When Hoshi got the news from Merle she was furious. Hoshi was one of the sweetest princesses in all of Gaea and one of the most beautiful. Every guy she came across took instant interest in her. All except one that is. Van Fanel. She had come to stay at his castle overnight around 2 years ago on her way to another country. She liked him immediately. He never showed a slight interest in her for her beauty. He was the only one that wasn't waiting on her every second of every day. Of course he was generous enough to escort her around the place but if there were others around her that were anxious to escort her then he would hand her over to them. 

What Van didn't know is that Hoshi loved him even more every time he did something. The way he always laid on top of the barns roof and stare up into the sky at nights. The way he didn't stutter when he talked to her. The way he talked about normal things and not things of the court. The way he smiled at her, bowed, and never linked her arm with his or took her hand or even kissed her hand. (Van refused to kiss anyone no matter what even if it was just a peck on the hand. He wanted to save all that for Hitomi if he ever got the chance to see her again. Everyone tells him to kiss princesses hands because he was supposed to but he refused to do it.) 

Hoshi couldn't wait to see Van again. He was so handsome and kind. She had no patience whatsoever and had the worst temper tantrum. Whenever Hoshi wanted something she got it. 

Just when Hoshi was about to take all her fury out on Merle, Van walked into the room and bowed. 

"Gomen-nasai princess. I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I'm going to change really quick and be back in time to escort you to the ball." Without even getting Hoshi's consent he turned on his heal and headed towards his room. 

Hoshi was shocked at how he wasn't as skinny as he used to be. His body was filled out perfectly and he was much darker than most princes/kings. His hair was the perfect length, making him look mysterious but kind. 

Merle saw the way Hoshi looked at Van and started to worry. 

Moments later Van quickly reentered. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Shall we?" Van extended his right arm. This shocked Hoshi. _Maybe he's decided to marry me!_ Hoshi's heart pounded wildly in her chest as she curtsied and took his arm. She blushed at how close they were as they made their way to the ball. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Van-sama, you should ask Princess Hoshi to dance." Arashi whispered to Van as they walked around the ballroom. 

Van sighed. He didn't really want to. He slowly made his way to Hoshi. She turned and smiled. Usually her smile melted every man's heart away, but it didn't even faze Van. Just as he opened his mouth to ask Hoshi to dance, his favorite advisor rescued him. 

"Van-sama!" 

"What is it Hoseki?" Van asked, relieved he didn't have to ask Hoshi to dance for the moment. 

"Urgent news. Another princess has arrived. Princess Millerna brought her and said she new you would like to meet this princess again." Hoseki rushed as excitement entered his voice. 

_This is a surprise. Millerna-san never brings princesses for me._ "What's her name?" 

"I cannot tell you. Millerna says you'll know her name when you see her." 

"Fine. Take me to her." Van answered a bit annoyed. He's met so many princesses he doubted he'd remember this one. 

"I'm coming too." Hoshi demanded, not ask. Van just rolled his eyes. 

As they entered the room where Millerna and her friend were seated Van took one look at the princess Millerna had brought and almost fainted. Blood rushed quickly to his face as his heart started to pump out of control. "H-Hitomi?" 

"Van?" Hitomi smiled and stood up. They just stood there, staring at each other. 

Both of their hearts were out of control and they both were about to pass out from all the blood, but they both managed to stay standing, staring. Tears started to form in Hitomi's eyes. Van saw this and started to get worried about her. Just as he took one step forward, Hitomi flung her arms around his neck almost making him topple over. 

Van's eyes were wide with shock as his cheeks turned redder. His eyes almost instantly softened as he wrapped his arms around Hitomi's waist. He hugged her tightly and inhaled the scent from her hair. "Hitomi, don't cry," Van whispered as he started to rub her back in a smooth motion. 

"I missed you so much Van!" Hitomi cried into the curve of his neck. 

"Shhhh...it's all right Hitomi, I'm here for you." Van whispered soothingly as he buried his face in her hair. "Everything going to be perfect now that you're here," he shut his eyes and just held her. 

Hoshi couldn't believe her eyes or ears. _Her_ Van was actually hugging another girl besides herself and saying words she had never heard him say to anyone in that way. Not even that cat girl Merle. "Excuse me, but I think we have a ball to attend to." Hoshi interrupted rather rudely. Even though it sounded like it, Hoshi wasn't talking to Hitomi but she was talking to Van. 

Van let go of Hitomi to much of his dismay. "I almost forgot. Hitomi? Will...will...uhhh...will you?...er...um..." Van stumbled as he looked deep into her magnificent green eyes. Hitomi had no clue as to what Van was about to ask her but Hoshi did. Hoshi advanced towards Van quickly with her arm poised, ready to pull him away. 

Van saw this, "Will you be my date?!?!" Van asked rather loudly. Everyone in earshot turned towards him making him sweat drop. 

Hoshi stopped dead in her tracks, waiting for Hitomi's reply, while Hitomi stared off into space. _He actually asked me? I can't believe my ears! Van pretty much just asked me out! It's like a dream come true!_ Hitomi stared dazedly off into space as she thought of her and Van on a date on Earth. 

"H-Hitomi?" Van's face was beat red and he didn't know how to fix all this silence. "Ano...y-you don't have to answer if you d-don't want to." Van stammered as he swallowed back the hurt inside of him as he said that. 

Hitomi snapped out of it, and remembering her manners she blushed and curtsied. "I'd be the happiest woman on Gaea to be your date even if it were only for tonight." _Sheesh! I hope he doesn't think that's corny! I've always wanted to say that to him._

Van's eyes instantly lit up. No words were able to escape his mouth so he bowed and took Hitomi's hand. As he leaned down to kiss it Hitomi quickly took it away. Van stoop up straight with a puzzled look plastered to his face. Hitomi quickly took this chance and with one swift motion she planted a soft kiss on his cheek, smiled, and took his hand while her face remained crimson red. 

Van straightened himself and stood as if he was a tin can soldier. _Did she just kiss me?_ As Hitomi pulled his arm he walked forward a bit funny at first as a goofy smile molded on his face. Before they reached the doors to the ball Van got his act together. He hadn't noticed that he had left an enraged Hoshi behind as Hitomi and he entered the ballroom together. 

_I'll get you for this Hitomi. Princess or not, I'll get you for this._ Hoshi thought. She would have said it all in a whisper but she knew that Millerna and Hoseki would probably hear her. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Hitomi gasped as she entered the ballroom. "Van, it's so beautiful! You did a wonderful job on the ballroom _and_ rebuilding Fanelia." 

Van smiled down at Hitomi. He was really glad she liked it. He was especially glad that she had gotten the hint to come back. Van looked at the pink pendant that hung around Hitomi's neck, wishing he could have it back, but it was, of course, rightfully hers. 

"Van? Is it all right with you if we sit and talk with the others for a while? I haven't seen them forever!" Hitomi asked with pleading eyes. Van really wanted to dance with her, but she didn't have to ask him anything twice. Van nodded and gave Hitomi a warm smile that made the blood start to rush to her face. 

Hitomi and Van sat down and chatted a while with everyone. Allen and Millerna didn't seem to be together yet but Hitomi could still tell that Millerna still had feelings for Allen. 

Hitomi excused herself from the table and sat in a chair that overlooked all the people dancing. She started to intertwine her fingers with her dress, as she felt a bit nervous. _I hope Van asks me to dance. If he doesn't then I guess there's always another day to tell him h..._ Hitomi's thoughts were cut off as she saw Van walking towards her. She blushed and suddenly took interest in her dress and tangled fingers. Meanwhile, Hoshi watched from the shadows and scowled. _I promise I'll get you for this Hitomi._ Hoshi thought as she smirked slightly and fixed her posture. 

"Hitomi? Ano...w-would...uh...will?...um..." Van stuttered as he tried to look her in the eye only to find she was very interested in her dress. Van started getting a bit nervous and his cheeks had turned a soft shade of pink. "I...I...will...uh..." _Where should I start? Should I ask her to dance first or tell her my feelings first? Dancing would probably be better, and then I can tell her that I feel even more strongly for her than I had all those years ago._ Nothing came out of his mouth he just stood there like a fool. Hitomi never even looked up at him. "Ano...what's wrong Hitomi?" Van asked and instantly after, Hitomi lifted her head and looked at him in the eyes with a soft expression and smiled. "Van...I..." 

To be continued...hehe 

**A/N: Hi again!! I hope that wuz good! ^_^ I promised (hehe) some people that I would finish this chapter by this weekend...so...I did!! ^^ Laterz!!**

   [1]: htp://escaflowne17.tripod.com



End file.
